Lo inesperado
by Esteicy
Summary: Hay cosas en esta vida que no te esperas, encuentros fugaces que te cambian la vida de forma inexplicable, este es un bueno ejemplo. Este fic participa en el reto "El componente faltante" del foro "Groovy mutations"


**Dis:** _Sólo Jennifer y June me pertenecen, Logan es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí llego yo con un fic hecho a ultima hora(? sobre una pareja que nunca me tomé el tiempo de explorar...hasta ahora. El asunto es que yo tengo una OC llamada June, según su historia ella es hija de Wolverine, pero no es de ella de quién he escrito en esta ocasión, es de su madre, Jennifer, una mujer que no llegó a ser pareja de nuestro mutante pero si cautivó su cariño.**

 **Debo aclarar que esto lo hice a la rápida así que perdón si lo sienten algo flojo u.u**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir ¡a leer dulzuras!**

Logan entró en aquel bar con lentitud, era una noche de octubre, nada fuera de lo común en el ambiente, gente por aquí y por allá, nada que pudiera augurar un cambio en su simple vida. Se acercó, pidió una cerveza, y fue a consumirla en una esquina solitaria del local, pensando en sus propios asuntos…fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una silueta femenina, la mujer parecía superar por poco los veinte años, tenía la piel levemente morena (más bien trigueña) y su cabello castaño caía rizado por sus hombros y espalda, era una mujer hermosa y eso era extraño en ese lugar repleto de hombres toscos y brutos.

La bella dama se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, entonces se acercó a una mesa lo más apartada que pudo y se sentó a disfrutar de su trago con aire despreocupado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y el universo le perteneciera. A Logan le llamó la atención, además de ser bella despedía una seguridad que era llamativa, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola durante un buen rato.

No fue hasta que ella volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja que fue capaz de bajar la vista, los ojos de esa mujer eran azules y muy potentes, además de que las pecas que adornaban su cara le daban un toque aún más interesante. Se quedó observando su trago hasta que escuchó el sonido de una silla corriéndose, la misteriosa mujer se ponía de pie mientras miraba su celular, caminó con paso apresurado hasta la salida trasera del local y se perdió tras la puerta.

Nuestro hombre no hubiera hecho nada si no hubiera visto a tres sujetos salir por el mismo rumbo de la castaña, él había vivido lo suficiente como para reconocer las malas intenciones a kilómetros, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se encaminó con rapidez hacia la salida.

No tardó en encontrar a los cuatro…o más bien tres, uno de los individuos yacía en el suelo con su cabeza sangrando, mientras los otros dos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer, ésta por su parte se hallaba en una obvia posición de defensa y sostenía con firmeza el cuello de una botella.

Cuando el más bajo de los salvajes salió de su letargo fue hacia nuestra dama, pero ella lo esquivó con rapidez y elegancia, para luego atacar su pierna e inmovilizarlo, presionando el vidrio contra su yugular. El más alto se movió para intentar golpearla, pero unas garras apareciendo frente a su rostro lo hicieron detenerse.

—Tomarán a su amigo y se largarán antes que la cosa se ponga fea —habló Logan con firmeza, entonces tomó uno de los vidrios que estaban en el piso y se realizó un corte en el rostro, sanándose al instante.

Los bárbaros se pusieron blancos del miedo y, tomando a su compañero inerte, salieron corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a nuestra pareja a solas.

Logan volteó a ver a la joven esperando también una mirada de espanto por su parte, pero por el contrario, sus ojos azules lo escudriñaban con curiosidad y sorpresa, fijándose especialmente en sus manos.

—Fascinante —susurró, su voz era profunda y elegante, como el ronroneo de un gato.

—Interesante respuesta, por lo general la gente corre —comentó el mutante con algo de humor.

—¿Puedo tocarlas? —pidió, y sin esperar una respuesta empezó a acariciar la superficie de sus garras.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —preguntó él tras unos momentos.

—Jennifer…puedes decirme Jenn si prefieres —contestó con calma mientras le dedicaba una de sus famosas sonrisas, una lo suficientemente relajada y suave como para hacer que un lobo enfurecido soltase a su presa…lo sabía, ya lo había hecho.

—Yo me llamo Logan —dijo contestando la pregunta impresa en su mirada.

—¿Eres uno de ellos? —preguntó ella con emoción—. Un mutante—explicó al ver que él no comprendía sus palabras.

—Sí…eso creo —se encogió de hombros.

—Que increíble, toda mi vida quise…conocer uno ¿podemos hablar? —y sin dejarlo contestar lo arrastró al interior del bar nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y ellos las perdieron hablando de temas varios, Jennifer Neart era una mujer intuitiva, de pensamiento rápido, segura, demandante, con un sentido del humor agudo, y una sonrisa que rara vez se desvanecía…a Logan le gustaba todo eso, era agradable.

La noche se les fue en un santiamén, ella volvió a su hospedaje con la promesa de que lo volvería buscar, y la cumplió.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol ya se ponía Logan sintió en su puerta unos golpes leves, al abrir se encontró con una Jennifer sonriente y juguetona.

—¿Qué cómo encontré tu casa? Sólo tuve que preguntar dónde vivía un sujeto gruñón y arisco, que no tenía una buena relación con las afeitadas —dijo ella señalando sus patillas—. En un pueblo pequeño todo se sabe…aunque no todo se cree ¿sabes que un par de locos fueron a la comisaría anoche alegando que un hombre con garras que salían de sus manos los amenazó de muerte? Los oficiales concluyeron que los tipos estaban muy ebrios para dar un testimonio creíble y los enviaron a su casita —una risa de júbilo escapó de su garganta al decir eso.

Con una calma absoluta la castaña se dejó caer en el sofá y sin necesidad de palabras demandó algo de comer. Nuevamente se la pasaron hablando, a Jenn le llamaban especialmente la atención las historias de guerra de Logan, decía que era como hablar con un libro de historia…pero menos aburrido.

Pero esta vez su charla acabó algo diferente ¿qué quién inició el beso? Ni ellos lo saben, quizás fueron ambos, quizás no fue ninguno…el asunto es que acabaron besándose con pasión en el sofá, casi con hambre, él un lobo intentando reducir una presa, ella un puma jugueteando con un animalillo, ambos dominantes, ambos deseosos.

No tardaron en llegar a la cama, la ropa desapareció con una presteza increíble, luego ambos cuerpos se enredaron con elegancia, con lujuria, las dos fieras gruñían, gritaban, llamaban…necesitaban degustar y marcar el cuerpo ajeno, hacerlo suyo en todos los sentidos que fueran posibles; las embestidas de él, los movimientos de cadera de ella, los mordiscos y chupetones de él, los arañazos por toda la espalda de ella…los nombres susurrados, las peticiones de velocidad y fuerza…cada detalle marcaba al contrario en sus recuerdos…y por ultimo las múltiples explosiones de placer que se encargaron de firmar ese lazo que marcaron con sus cuerpos.

Ahora estaban unidos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Durmieron como osos, al despertar se sonrieron como dos buenos amigos y desayunaron juntos, Jenn obligó a Logan a que le regalara una de sus camisas, él riendo aceptó, luego ella le dijo que esa tarde debía partir de regreso a su ciudad. El mutante la acompañó a comprar el boleto de autobús y luego fue con ella a buscar todo su equipaje.

Mientras esperaban el transporte de la pecosa se entretuvieron hablando del futuro, de los planes que tenían; el hombre habló sobre su deseo de emigrar, aunque todavía no decidía a dónde, mientras que ella le comentó sobre su sueño de tener una hija…una pequeña muy igual a ella…pero todavía no le elegía un nombre.

—Tú has vivido mucho, debes conocer nombres ¿se te ocurre uno? —preguntó curvando sus labios en una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—¿No es muy pronto para eso? —preguntó riendo divertido.

—Nunca es muy pronto para nada, Logan —dijo ella con seguridad.

—Bien…¿qué te parece June? —soltó el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la cabeza, dudaba que eso tuviera alguna importancia.

—June…June Neart…me agrada —comentó mientras miraba hacia el cielo sonriente.

—¿Neart? ¿Y el padre qué? —acotó el contrario alzando una ceja, todavía bromeando.

—Bah, el padre tendrá que aceptar mi apellido o irse a pastar, Lobo —dijo ella con humor.

—Lo que tú digas, pecosa —se conocían de hace tan poco y ya se tenían apodos.

En ese momento el autobús llegó y la mujer se puso de pie tomando su equipaje.

—Hasta aquí llegamos, me alegra haberte conocido, espero verte otra vez —susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te pongas sentimental, chiquilla —murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo—. Pero digo lo mismo, eres una chica peculiar —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Y eso que yo no tengo garras —dijo una última de sus bromas antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el bus.

Se despidieron con la mano antes de que el transporte se perdiera en el horizonte.

Un par de meses después la castaña descubrió que estaba embarazada, intentó encontrar al mutante, pero lamentablemente había cumplido su palabra y se había marchado sin decir a dónde iba…típico de lobo solitario.

La dama no tuvo más opción que ser padre y madre de una pequeña idéntica a ella, a la cual llamó June, en honor a su desaparecido padre.

Jennifer fue una madre estupenda, y siempre le contaba historias a su hija sobre como su padre era un caballero que no podía morir, un hombre con garras y fiereza de animal.

A una joven edad la pequeña tuvo la revelación de que era mutante…y se sintió feliz…era un lazo que la unía con su progenitor, al que prometió encontrar algún día.

¿Qué si lo hizo? Bueno…esa ya es otra historia.

 **Siempre sentí la necesidad de adentrarme más en la historia de esta mujer, espero que me haya salido bien.**

 **Ya saben, si les gustó un review sería algo muy lindo, no les cuesta nada y a mi me alegra el día nwn**

 **¡Besos y abrazos~!**


End file.
